Make a memory
by midnightshadowmaster
Summary: Nick tells Hank about Aiden and Monroe, and he finds out what kind of Wesen Ian is. Slash. One-shot. Set after Life is beatiful.


**I do not own Grimm.**

The conversation with Hank had been… amusing, though he had been nervous at first. How was he supposed to tell him that he had decided to adopt a Wesen kid that some Wesen mysterious girl had left at the front door of the house he lived in with Monroe? And that he and Monroe were now dating? He had never even hinted at anything related to sexuality, and, to be honest, he hadn't even questioned it to himself. Even with people at the precinct being open minded about a lot of things, it just didn't cross his mind to think about it. He knew people didn't have a problem with gays because, well, one of their coworkers was gay, and she had a lovely relationship with a lovely girl, and, really, they were too nice to even think of making their lives miserable. They were nice to everyone, so everyone, in turn, was nice to them. Also, their captain had been known for having girlfriends and boyfriends. More often than not, girlfriends, but the boyfriends were known, and weren't kept as dirty little secrets.

Hank had been shocked at first, which wasn't out of the ordinary for Nick. He expected Hank to laugh at him or something, if he was being honest, telling him he wasn't gay, and that he had lost his mind for adopting a baby from a stranger.

Instead, Hank had been serious, and had nodded throughout his explanations.

"Okay. It sounds a bit shady that the mother was able to drop him off without anyone noticing, but considering the contents of the note, it could be understandable that she was able to do so undetected. About Monroe, though… was about time. Really, we've known each other for longer than you've known him, and yet you feel more comfortable with him. I understand it has to do with him being Wesen and helping you with your Grimm side, but, still, I never thought you would open so quickly and so much to someone in barely months. I just expect I'll be invited to your wedding" Hank wiggled his eyebrows, "Are you done with the paperwork?"

"It should be done by tomorrow. Monroe and I will be the official parents. And, of course, you will be my best man, Hank" Nick smiled brightly after a few seconds of processing Hank's words. His job partner laughed.

"And this neighbor of yours, he babysits him, right?"

"Yeah, when Monroe and I are busy. Monroe usually stays at home, but Aiden has taken a liking to his tools, apparently, and some uncanny ability to get to them. Usually only babysits when Monroe is behind schedule with an order, though"

"You still don't know what kind of Wesen he is?"

"No. We're supposed to find out tonight, I told you he invited us over for dinner. I just want to know, just in case we have to take extra precautions"

Hank was honestly still a bit shocked about the baby and the Monroe thing, but he thought Nick deserved to be happy after all the shit he'd been through with Juliette.

"Will you tell Captain Renard? About Aiden, I mean?"

"Yeah. I need to, well, be a father now, all things included. If he gets sick or something, I can't expect Monroe to deal with it all the time, so I will need some days off with him"

* * *

Telling Sean Renard was another issue. He decided to wait until Monday to have that conversation, though. Telling Hank was enough for now. He headed back home to get ready for dinner.

"Aiden, we've been through this before. I know you don't like sweaters, apparently, but you don't want to catch a cold, now, do you? You'll feel miserable, maybe even have a fever, and that doesn't feel good, trust me" he heard Monroe's voice reasoning with Aiden, apparently about a sweater. There was some babbling, "I know, but Nick was explaining to Hank about you and I. He'll be here soon. And he will make you wear the sweater anyway"

Nick chuckled as he entered the living room, finding three different sweaters tossed around, and a fourth in Monroe's hands, while Aiden was moving his hands around with enough force that Monroe couldn't find a comfortable position from which to start to put the sweater on the baby, who giggled at every failed try Monroe made.

"I'm home. Want some help?"

"He won't listen, so yes, please" Monroe pecked his lips, "Uh, this feels even better than I imagined. I hold him, you put it on? I think he missed you. Everything okay with Hank?"

"Yeah. He took it better than I thought he would. I should give him some more credit. He asked if I would tell Captain Renard"

"And?"

"I'll have that conversation with him on Monday. Tonight we just go for dinner at Ian's, and tomorrow we relax and go shopping for baby things for Aiden"

They walked over, and Ian opened up with a smile, and the smell of something delicious coming out of the kitchen.

"Come in, come in! I made some stuffed mushrooms and risotto. Oh, Aiden, you look cute in that sweater!" he cooed. As his two guests sat down, he served them dinner, "You two are just so cute together!"

"So, you, uh, have you met someone yet? I mean, you've been here for a couple of months" Monroe asked.

"No… I… well, my job is basically staying at home, tending to my garden, writing, cooking meals for one… or for two if I want to eat the same thing more than once. Basically, I'm a hermit that only goes out for groceries. Well, until you two, uh, greeted me, and since Nick asked me to watch Aiden like two days ago" Ian blushed, "It's pathetic that a baby was my only memorable company, so I thought that maybe inviting said baby's parents for dinner might help make friends"

"Oh. That sounds pathetic" Monroe said, and Nick elbowed him, "I mean, totally understandable"

"You don't have to do that, Nick, though I appreciate the sentiment"

Dinner was full with chatter, childhood and adulthood anecdotes alike, and several jokes. Monroe was slightly put off how Ian seemed to control himself to not Woge throughout the evening… until something seemed to upset him.

"So, why did you move here?" Nick asked with a casual smile, "I mean, of all the cities…"

And then, just then, Ian became a Mauvais Dentes, making Monroe and Nick stand up instantly, and Ian paled, stopping the Woge, and stood as well, backing up a considerable distance, and his eyes seemed to look for a way out.

"God, you're… Grimms…"

"I'm not, I'm a Blutbad, and Nick's a Grimm"

"Fuck" Ian seemed to panic, and his hand took something from his back, "I don't want any trouble, just… I'm sorry, I'll move away, I don't want to bother you, please just…"

"We're… we're not going to harm you unless you do. I just… sorry, we haven't had pleasant encounters with others like you…"

"Yeah… tends to happen" Ian deflated, "Sorry. It's just… okay, maybe I should do a background check on everyone around me. I thought I wouldn't need it anymore after…" he put a hunting knife down, and then sat at the table again, resuming his meal, "I understand if you don't feel comfortable with me anymore, especially considering you have Aiden and all"

Nick took pity on Ian. He seemed defeated and resigned.

"Sorry, we probably had a bad judgement when you Woged, but maybe if you explained how you arrived here…?" Monroe offered, sitting again.

Ian rubbed his temples.

"I worked for the Renard family. They're a royal family. I was born to my parents, who also worked for them. It's pretty much the only way we secured a living. I didn't want to be a killing machine anymore, though, so I defected. I kind of told them to fuck off and that if they looked for me I would send my regards in not-so-peaceful ways. I mean, I'm trained enough to do that, so… anyway. I decided to come here, where their influence isn't as intense as it is in Europe. As to Portland, my choice was about a nice spring weather. I thought that if I would retire from a life from killing, I would at least find a pleasant place to spend the rest of my days. And I'm a writer, before you call me out on that. My experiences as a killer and a Wesen apparently make for very good fantasy book material"

"That sounds… interesting. About Aiden, though, we need to tell you something. He's Wesen too. And he's a Mauvais Dentes" Ian's eyes glowed golden, but he seemed confused. His nose became Wesen, and he smelled the baby carefully.

"Definitely" he muttered, "He has the… wait, how did you two get him?" he eyed them with suspicion, "I swear, if you killed his parents… I will not… I will not forget my training when I kill you two"

"No, no! We didn't kill them! He was dropped off at our door. Actually, now that we're talking about this, do you know someone called Elaine Kramer?"

Ian went silent.

"You're not shitting me, right?"

"Of course not!"

"She's a cousin, but she works for another royal family" Ian said, "Our mothers were sisters. Both our mothers are dead, though, so it isn't as if we keep in touch"

"She's Aiden's mother" Nick deadpanned. Ian frowned, but then looked at Aiden.

"He kind of looks like… the nose… yeah, and the eyes… God. May I… hold him?"

"Yes" Monroe handed Aiden to Ian, who took the baby as if he was made of porcelain.

"Thanks for coming over. I'll probably end up moving. I don't want to cause any trouble, and I know a lot of Wesen would have issues with someone like me being here" Ian had lost his smile, and Nick and Monroe couldn't help but feel sad for him.

"You don't have to move away. We… however, we have a half-royal. Of the Renard family. He isn't like the rest of his family, or so Nick says. Maybe you could try and talk to him about protection of some sort?" Monroe offered. Ian smiled faintly.

"Thank you. I'll think about that. Goodnight. Sleep tight, tyke" he wiggled his finger at a sleepy Aiden, who giggled softly at him, but was too groggy to actually try and take it into his mouth.


End file.
